The cottage
by santinel
Summary: the cullens and bella are staying at a cottage for two months. What happens there? They say the woods are haunted... normal pairings
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is a new story i've come up with. I'ts been in my head for a while. I should probably continue with the pain that gives or my septimus heap parody, but i'm not in the mood. Writers block...**

**The Cullens are human. And everybody is adopted.(all the «children»)**

Alice pov.

We where all seated around the dining table. Carlile, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper and i. Carlile and Esme had a surprise for us.

«I know you have been waiting for this» Carlile started. «Me and Esme have been planning a surprise for you, not too mention»

«Oh, come on! Just tell us! We have waited so long for this!»

Emmet. Unpatient as allways.

Carlile sighed. «Me and Esme have bought a cottage» Everyone began to cheer.

«Where?» Rosalie asked. «And how long are we staying?» of course Rosalie wanted to know how long we where staying. She could not be to far away from civilisation too long at the time.

«Far up in the mountains, and we are staying for two months» Carlile answered.

«oh, okay.» Rosalie took this very well. It must be because she has something in back hand.

«Internet?» Rosalie asked in a calm voice.

«No, there is no internet. We are supposed to entertain ourselves with card and board-games.» Carlile said, slightly smiling. He liked the thaught of spending two months with the family. I did not.

Then a thaught hit me.

I was about to open my mouth, but before i could say something Esme did.

«Yes Alice, you can take bella with you»

Me, Edward and Emmet came out with a unisont «YESS!»

Bella was good friends with Edward and Emmet. Personally, i suspect Edward for being in love with her. He just dont know it yet. And i think Bella has a little crush on Edward too.

«I'M TELLING HER RIGHT AWAY!» i screamed, grabbing my phone and running to my room. I was spending two months with my best friend in a cottage!

**You like? If you have any questions, just ask. Alice and Jasper are together, and Rosalie and Emmet as well.**

**See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**38 hits in two hours! That is great! I really didn't expect it. Like i actually care(i do!).**

**Okay, it is very good for me. I'm thinking of transalating my stories to norwegien... there is a good chance of me doing it. It may attract more Norwegiens... Hope so!**

Bella pov.

I was sitting and reading, when my phone rang.

«YOU ARE COMING WITH ME AND MY FAMILY TO ARE BRAND NEW COTTAGE TOMORROW!» my best friend Alice screamed. I could not argue. That over-hyper pixie would just win. Again.

Well, there where a few bright sides. Not that there where any bad sides. Because the whole family included Edward...

«how long are we staying?» i asked.

«TWO FREAKIN MONTHS!» she screamed in my ear. I could not complain. Two months with Edward. Ah. This would turn out just great!

«I'm coming over to help you pack!» she said, before hanging up.

I went down to charlie to tell him where i was staying for the next two months.

«Have fun» he said, and his face cracked up into a smile.

Seconds later the doorbell rang. Of course she had come this quick, she drove like a maniac. What could i expect?

«find a suitcase!» she said once i opened the door, before she rushed into the house.

«hi charlie!» she said. Charlie was big fond of Alice.

«have fun!» he replied, smiling.

She had already rushed up to my room. And i went after. But not before i had found my suitcase.

Once i was inside my room Alice took the suitcase from me. She hurled it down on the floor, and began filling it with clothes.

She was soon done.

«your staying over at my place tonight, Bella. We have to leave early» ugh. I hated early mornings. But hopefully, i could sleep in the car.

Alice dragged me down the stairs and shouted a quick «bye» to Charlie before we left the house.

When we came to Alice's house, or as i would say, mansion, we where greeted by Esme.

«oh, i hope you will have fun the next two months!» she said.

«i think i will,» i said «if i dont have to play bella barbie every night» i answered, looking at Alice.

I went to bed soon and fell asleep really fast.

Six o'clock i was waked up by a smiling pixie with an evil grin on her face...


	3. Chapter 3

**The cottage. Once again. I update pretty often. People must think i dont have a life. But i have! And guess what? i have _friends!_ Why am i writing this? Of course i have friends! I should write more normal stuff here. Not that i am normal. Is this normal? Oh my god, i am arguing with myself again! I really should stop. Grrrr. **

I looked up at Alice. Why was she smiling? No, no! Dont tell me i...

«YOU WHERE SLEEPTALKING!» she screamed. Oh my god. Please dont tell me it was embarrising...

«ABOUT EDWARD!» she continued. Shit. Why me?

«Have you been up all night to listen to me?» i asked.

«no, i woke up two hours ago. As you can see, i'm fully dressed!» she chirped.

And she was.

«i have picked out an outfit for you too!» she said. Of course she had.

«may i ask, how long have you listened to me?» i smiled at her.

«one hour! Now get up!» i did as she asked me to.

«Remember what i said about bella-barbie every day?» i asked.

«not EVERY day...» she said, looking down at the floor.

«and not 99 percent of the days either» i said in a stern tone.

She looked up at me again, with a big pout on her face. And when i say big, i mean BIG. Her eyes where watery, and her lip stuck out. This wasn't fair! She new i couldn't resist that face!

«ok, you can play bella-barbie 50 percent of the time we are staying there»

«YAY!» she said, and started clapping her hands.

«i hate you» i mumbled.

«no you don't!» she answered. She was right. I loved her. And her brother. Aah... Edward...

«Bella, why are you drooling?» she asked, i didn't answer, i had started wiping my drool away.

«YOU ARE THINKING OF EDWARD!» she accused. And i answered a little to quick...

«no i'm not» i said.

«you are horrible at lying bella, i know you where!» i stopped fighting. This was a battle i could not win.

«Just let me get dressed» i said. She went straight to the other side of the room and threw a bunch of clothes to me.

«get dressed» she said.

And as i hoped, she did not try to put makeup on me. She knew i was going to smudge it all out while i slept in the car. Tomorrow was another story.

I went inside the car together with Alice. That was when i realized something. We where driving in Edwards volvo. Alice, Jasper, me, Emmet and EDWARD. I could not sleep on this trip. Edward could not hear my sleeptalking!

That would have been catastrofe!

So, i had to stay awake. It was hard, but when i started to pinch myself in the arm, it went much better.

But then Alice had to interupt.

«bella, if you continue pinching yourself in your arm, it will soon start to bleed» that caused me to look down at my arm.

Since i always threw up when i smelt blood, i found out that it would be smart to stop. Since i didn't want to throw up in Edwards car, i found other ways to entertain myself.

I started with snapping at Alices head, and soon Emmet joined the fun. We giggled like six-yearolds as Alice got more and more annoyed.

«STOP IT!» she screamed after a few more minutes «i'm changing places with Jasper!»

and soon alice sat in the front seat, while me and Emmet sat on each or side, since we where considered dangerous to be together, and jasper sat in the middle.

The snapping started again. Me and Emmet, at each our side of jasper, snapping his head.

Jasper held out a little longer than Alice, but he exploded too.

«EDWARD! I AM DRIVING THE CAR!» he screamed. Edward didn't seem to mind, he just sighed and parked the car to change places with Jasper.

Me and Emmet did not dare to mess with Edward, so we sat there in silence. I was soon beginning to feel drowsy, and fell asleep.

Edward pov.

«Edward?» bella said. She was so sweet when she slept!

«mmmm» she murmured. Alice began to laugh.

«yes bella?» i asked.

«mmm... Eedwaard...» she said.

«yes bella? What is it?» i nudged her side.

she suddenly sat strait up and her eyes flew open.

«OH MY GOD!» she screamed, and she blushed tomato red. She looked at me.

«hi Edward!» she said.

«was that what you wanted to tell me?» i asked. She looked confused at first, but then she nodded.

«oh, okay. Hello bella» she blushed again.

«we are there!» jasper announced.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay... this story is going way better than i expected. Thats a good thing! Thank you everyone! **

Bella pov.

I ran into the cottage as fast as i could. Since we had to change places all the time, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme came before us.

I had fallen asleep and i began to talk! Damn these dreams about Edward! I sat down on the couch and curled up into a ball, shut my eyes closed trying to sleep. I opened them when i realized that i just would start to talk again.

Then Alice came in too the room, laughing.

«why are you laughing?» i asked, though i knew the reason perfectly well.

«you where... ha, ha!... sleeptalking... and...» she actually had problems speaking since she was laughing so hard.

«you where sleeptalking?» Edward asked, coming into the room. Shit! This could not be happening!

«yes...» i said, feeling a blush creeping up my cheeks.

«you dreamed about me?» he said, sitting down on the couch beside me.

«yes. I did» the colour on my face whas most likely tomato-red.

«there is no need to be embarrased!» he said, giving me a hug. This reaction actually confused me. But luckily, my face colour whas coming back to normal.

«Edward and Bella, sitting in a tree...» Emmet started.

«shut up, Emmet!» Edward said. «we are just friends!»

«sure, sure» Emmet answered, walking out of the room.

_We are just friends!_ Deep inside me, that hurt. I wished for us to be more than friends...

**this chapter was very short... but it's either that, or the chapters coming up later than they do.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, i just found out that i update way too often. Not that i think people that read this mind. Well, 6 people have it on alert, an 3 on fav. And to this date, it has 383 hits! **

**That's great! Thank you, guys!**

Edward pov.

Me, Emmet and jasper shared room. Carlisle and Esme shared the master bedroom. At the other side of the hall, Bella, Rosalie and Alice shared room.

Poor Bella. She would most likely have to play bella-barbie every morning. Not that i minded. She always had to do a catwalk so everybody could see her, and she always looked smashing.

Not that she believed me when i told her. She would always blush, look down on the floor, and then look out of a window. Then she would walk out of the room, trip at the doorstep, blush even more, and run to the bathroom to take the makeup and clothes off.

Always the same procedure.

This morning the same thing happend. I could not believe that this beutiful creature sleeptalked about me yesterday... No! I couldn't think about her in that way. We where just friends. Even though i wished we where more than friends...

it was pretty clear that she thought the same thing about me. She was sleeptalking about me, for gods sake! I would have to take the first step, i just didn't know how...

«everyone are sleeping in the woods tonight!» Alice exclaimed.

«but Alice, we just came here!» i said.

«yeah, so?» she continued. «we are camping in a tent with a bonfire and everything! It's settled!»

«we have two months to do it, cant you choose another day?» i protested.

«NOPE!» she said, with a popping P.

«we are sleeping in the woods today Edward, i'm just going downtown to get some stuff» Carlile said. Great. A camping trip. Just what i wanted.

I went up too my room to pack what i needed. I hate that evil little pixie. I will get my revenge...

**i have a feeling that my chapters are getting shorter and shorter. I think it is because i'm bored... i know what to do! I'll just write a comedy! YAY ME! **


End file.
